Operating commercial bars and restaurants generally necessitates monitoring and control over the dispensation of beverages. Liquor beverages are particularly susceptible to various irregularities that are associated with decreasing the profitability of the sale of such beverages. Liquor sales may be affected by various dispensation factors including substitute pours, pour accuracy, backpours, spillage, theft, and a variety of other irregularities that may be intentional or inadvertent by bartenders and/or other restaurant staff.
Reducing revenue losses from liquor dispensation irregularities depends on the often tedious process of regularly measuring the amount of liquor in stock and aligning the amounts with sales information to expose those irregularities. Identifying problematic bartenders and/or other bar or restaurant staff may be time consuming, inaccurate, and too infrequent to effectively prevent lost revenue.
Existing attempts to monitor dispensation of beverages has included systems that monitor dispensing activities through the use of bar codes, scales, and tracking applications that monitor usage activities associated with individual beverages and bottles in a bar. A drawback of these systems is that they are unable to provide real-time reporting and instead rely on auditing functions associated with requiring a user to monitor the system from a computer or like terminal center where the user must monitor individual line items as they occur or run reports to obtain desired detailed information on irregularities after they have occurred. These systems are also unable to push notifications to specified users regarding identified irregularities that can be addressed in real-time during a shift so that potential problems can be addressed immediately.